Umbrella
by Jazzabell
Summary: "You've never caused the rain to fall in my life…" he whispered against her soft tresses. "Never Rukia, how could you say such a stupid thing…" "You were like the umbrella in my life…" he murmured into her hair, "You stopped the rains with your presence"


**Title: Umbrella**

**Rating: K+**

The rains were pouring a little harder than usual in Karakura today and the stygian clouds that lingered so ominously above the meek, little town bore no sign of ceasing its present onslaught. The winds were frigid, the streets were painted with open umbrellas and the scent of heated pitch from prior sweltering days perfumed the air.

Rukia was absently staring out at the white sheet of rain that curtained the streets, and with a somewhat weary sigh she pulled her rain coat a little closer around her slender frame as she trained her gaze towards the bleak, almost dank heavens. No sunshine today, no high warm winds, no butterflies and no blooming flowers. Everything was encased in apology, even the tiny daises that lined the streets were wistfully apologising to the rain for whatever offence it had caused. Maybe she should apologise today too…

She lugubriously lowered her gaze to her sodden shoes and bit her lip as she formed her resolve to attempt her apology. He bore so much on his shoulders and all of it… all of it had been her fault…

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia's head instantly swivelled towards the sound and a small smile lit her lips as she perceived the orange haired substitute shingami approaching her from across the sheltered courtyard of the high school. "I-Ichigo…" she softly murmured as he ceased his gait just before her. There was a wide grin plastered on his face and he absently raised his hand to scratch his hair as he observed her a little more closely.

"What's wrong?" he curiously asked as he leaned in for closer scrutiny. He had not seen her in three days since she had gone to Soul Society for some matter or the other. She had apparently just returned however because she was clearly waiting with an umbrella and rain coat in hand to walk home with him.

"Nothing." She murmured as she shrugged her shoulders, "Just thought that you might like some company."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her and watched for a minute as her deep blue eyes expectantly stared up into his own. A small smile lengthened his lips and he slung his bag over his shoulder as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The rain was still pouring in steady streams and the light patter on the umbrella was somewhat musical. The light pattering sounds, mixed with the scented smell of the rain water was peaceful and Rukia contentedly sighed as she closed her eyes.

"It's been a while since it's rained like this in Soul Society…" she absently whispered as she stretched out her hand to feel the frigid rain drops. "The sun is sweltering there…"

Ichigo blankly glanced down at her and thoughtfully scratched his head for a minute. "Uh, yeah I think they said there was low pressure system hanging over this area or sumthin'."

"Is that so?" Rukia softly whispered.

"Yeah…"

They both fell into a companionable silence then, the soft splashing of puddles and the lazy drone of cicadas powdering the heavily fragranced air. "Ichigo…?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Rukia's grip on the umbrella unexpectedly tightened and she lowered her head as she bit her lip. She had to start, she couldn't keep prevaricating. She had promised herself hadn't she?

"What's wrong?" Ichigo worriedly asked as he blinked down at her.

"Forgive me Ichigo…" she softly whispered then. Her head was still lowered and there was a scent of regret gently wafting about her.

"What do you mean?" he murmured, his brown eyes widened in confusion.

They stilled then, in the middle of the sidewalk, the rain still blanketing the town in white translucent sheets. A sorrowful smile tainted the petite girl's lips as she uncertainly raised her head to survey her companion. "Ironic…" she whispered as she lugubriously grinned, "Ironic that there should be so much rain today."

"What are you saying, Rukia?" Ichigo bemusedly murmured.

"I've brought so much rain into your life Ichigo." There was an awkward silence that pervaded for a few seconds before Rukia lowered her gaze to her feet. "Thunderstorms, typhoons, hurricanes; whatever you wish to call them. I have been an endless source of rain in your life and I am truly sorry. Because of me you have had an immense weight to bear upon your shoulders and I wish… I wish could make it all disappear Ichigo." Her voice had considerably softened by now as she clutched her hand upon her chest. "Please f-forgive me Ichigo, forgive me for ever placing this burden upon you."

A small frown had written its way across the orange haired boy's lips and he blinked for a minute to reel in his emotions. He helplessly watched as her crystal like buds of tears fell to the ground and his heart clenched in his chest. What was Rukia saying? Why was she saying something like that?

"No…" he softly whispered then. "No Rukia, you have never been a source of rain in my life."

The petite black haired woman stifled a sob and looked up into the brown eyed boy. "I-Ichigo…" she uncertainly whispered.

And before she could say anymore she felt the heated warmth of an embrace flowing through her body as the vibrant throbbing of a heart flowed through her ears. "Ichigo…" she softly whispered against his chest then. Her tiny arms circled his waist and she buried her face still deeper against him.

Surprised as she was though, she sunk into the enthralling feel of his arms around her, protecting her she knew from all that was malicious, all that was malevolent.

"You've never caused the rain to fall in my life…" he whispered against her soft tresses. "Never Rukia, how could you say such a stupid thing…" a small smile tinted his lips then as he inhaled her soft scent of vanilla. He closed his eyes as he stroked her arms and peacefully allowed himself to drift with the moment. "You were like the umbrella in my life…" he murmured into her hair, "You stopped the rains with your presence and you've made the skies as blue as ever…"

He could feel as the woman tightened her embrace around his waist and he smiled again. "You gave me something to live for and you gave me a purpose to go on for. You gave me strength and you helped fuel that strength." He gave a small chuckle then as he retained the embrace, "I don't believe I'm saying this but… well… Rukia you have been nothing but sunshine in my life."

He could feel as Rukia trembled in his arms and he securely held on to her. "You've given me no burden to bear Rukia, you've given me something to aim for and I am without a doubt forever in your debt."

After a few minutes had passed Rukia eased herself from against her companion and wordlessly glanced up at him. "Do you mean that Ichigo…?" she softly murmured.

There was a huge grin on the substitute's face and he placed his hand at the back of his head and smiled. "You don't hear me saying things like that everyday woman."

A small laugh escaped Rukia's lips and she fondly slapped him on his chest before lunging into his arms again. "Thank you Ichigo…" she gratefully murmured.

"Nah…" he mumbled as he stroked her back, "I should be the one really saying that… idiot…"

They both remained beneath that umbrella a little while longer quite unaware that they were being watched by a certain shop keeper and his lady friend.

"Hmmm…I wonder how long they're gonna be like that…?" mused Urahara as he scratched his chin.

"It's only the beginning." Yoruichi murmured, "I think there's more to come…"

And nobody had really realised that there was only a mellow drizzle softly painting the skies and grass.

* * *

**i made up mind (i noe i can be unstable... weakly sighs) but this is gonna be a one shot... was gonna do a story thing... but i feel so lazy... (sighs again) **

**Oh and also I think sometimes ichi and ruki just don't realise that they have something special and i also think that they both need a good tap on the head to come to their senses**. **I hope u enjoyed this simple piece.**


End file.
